This invention relates to sodium cooled reactors. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved reactor vessel auxiliary cooling system sodium flow circuit to supplement heat discharge through the reactor vessel to passing air for residual heat removal from a sodium reactor shutdown under emergency conditions.